


Who Is That I See?

by NotTheQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Kind of an open ending, Post Season 3b Finale, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotTheQueen/pseuds/NotTheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's four days after Aiden's life had slowly seeped from his body. Four days after Aiden's blood had stained the concrete a sickening crimson. It's four days before Ethan gets the call that just might mean that everything's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is That I See?

Moving swiftly throughout the night, Ethan tugs the thin fabric of his shirt tighter around his sinewy form. Even with the chill of the air seeping past the material, he can hardly feel the bitterness of the air eating at his flesh as he remains waiting rather impatiently at the previously discussed location. His umber hues quickly survey the surrounding area as he emits a soft sigh, annoyed to be kept waiting. His warm breath freezing in the chilled air, Ethan watches the cloud of crystallized air slowly seeps away until nothing remains before him. Cocking his head to the side, Ethan listens for any disturbances in the locale.

Ethan's hues flicker upwards to rest upon the crescent which hangs in the sky, illuminating the surrounding area of the high school. As his gaze remains focused off in the distance, his form visibly tenses and his digits curl around themselves to form a fist. The moon above holds such great power over his kind, controls so many aspects of the lives around him. However, this time it's something that it can't control. This is something that Ethan has not been able to understand since he got the call hours prior, something that none of his knowledge of the supernatural has been able to explain. 

Four days, that’s how long it has been since things had started changing. Four days since his brother had been ripped from him at the hands of the Oni. Four days since Aiden's life had slipped away, his blood pooling onto the concrete, the deep crimson matching the color that their eyes had once reflected. In these four days, Ethan has cut off the ties with the people surrounding him and has prepared to quietly exit the small town, where the people he had once considered family have met their doom. 

Ethan can still hear the echo of the metal hitting the ground right before his brother falls to his knees before him. He can still feel Aiden's life seeping out of his body as he gave his last breath and Aiden had immediately grown still in his embrace. Ethan had thought he had known pain as he had suffered at the hands of his alpha so long ago. He had thought that he had known what it was like when you reached your worst, what it was like to be completely devastated by the loss of something, as he had been with the loss of his mother many years prior. He had thought all of these things, but that was before Ethan had lost his brother, who had been by his side since birth, a loss that he feels that he may never get over.

While Ethan has always had the ability to protect himself from the time he was young, and has had to utilize those skills numerous times throughout the years, he has always had Aiden to fall back upon if needed. Aiden has always been there, lingering in the shadows with everything that Ethan did, ready to lurch forward and protect him from failing if need be. However, he no longer has that option. Ethan no longer has his brother to lean upon if need be, due to the beacon that had drawn his pack in. Beacon Hills truly is a beacon for the supernatural, which led to the events of their doom.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, Ethan's digits itch into the pocket of his jeans, seeking out his mobile. Curling his digits around the device, Ethan pauses in his movements before reluctantly forcing himself to release it back into the confines of his jeans. They said that they would be here, so he just needs to hold onto the belief that they will be, rather than believe that this is some cruel joke being played upon him.

Scuffing the toe of his well worn shoe, Ethan glances around once more. A slight chill runs over his form and he knows that it’s not from the bitter night air that continues to eat at his flesh, causing a deep red to blossom, rather an apprehensive anticipation for what the future might bring. Rolling his shoulders, Ethan flexes his jaw as he continues to stare out over the deserted campus as the stress of the past few days begins to wear on him again. 

In an attempt to clear his mind of the doubts which continue to plague him, Ethan thinks over the final conversation he had with Danny, the boy who he had been expected to woo in order to gather information about the McCall pack. However, their final conversation had not gone the way that Ethan had expected and he had learned a bout of information that he finds rather startling. Danny had told Ethan rather bluntly that he was unsure if he would be able to maintain a relationship with a werewolf, meaning one thing. The other lad knew about him, about his brother, about the other supernatural beings throughout Beacon Hills. Danny knew about werewolves and the supernatural that torments the small town in which he lives. Biting his lower brim, Ethan struggles to place when Danny had found out that such things were in existence and the full extent of his knowledge of the things occurring around him.

As Ethan begins to delve deeper into the questions he wishes he had the answers to, he freezes at the sound of a vehicle turning into the nearby parking lot. The crunch of the gravel beneath the wheels alerts him of the upcoming vehicle and with enough time to spare he quickly disappears around the corner of the brick building, just to remain out of view for a few moments longer. Shooting a glance down the steps, Ethan's gaze lands upon the smooth expanse of cement in which Aiden had taken his final breath, the scent of blood still clings to the cement causing Ethan's stomach to churn nauseously,  and his own breath hitches in his throat at the distressing memory.

Shaking his head, Ethan attempts to clear himself of the thoughts that were now trying to consume him. Hearing the sound of two car doors opening, he is immediately brought back to his current reality as he hears the same number of voices call out through the now almost silent expanse of night, searching for him. His breath hitches in his throat once again, but this time it's for a completely different reason than it had been moments before. Ethan allows his head to fall against the expanse of the wall behind him as he's hit with a series of emotions at the sound of the voices.

After a moment in which he remains rooted to the spot and forces himself to breathe, Ethan finds himself striding around the corner that he had ducked around just moments prior. Exposing himself to the others, Ethan stands in the glare of the headlights of the vehicle that had just approached. Holding a hand before his eyes, he struggles to make out the figures through the glaring light. His gaze moving from the smaller feminine form, Ethan stares in slight disbelief at the larger, broader, and most certainly masculine figure before him.

Even with all of the questions he still needs answered, Ethan can’t help but allow a soft noise of relief to part his brims. After a moment of remaining still, Ethan jolts towards the other man standing in the glare of the headlights. His eyes remain trained on the other figure as he moves closer, Ethan allows one breathless word to leave his lips, “Aiden.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at actually writing something that could be considered fanfiction material. I'm looking on improving my writing, therefore I would appreciate it if you critiqued my work. I hope you enjoyed. -xoxo


End file.
